A New Power A New Hermione
by karategirl666
Summary: Okay so this was a series with four parts to it... I have deleted the rest of the parts. The reason why I leave this one up. Is because I was 13 when I posted it i'm now way older, married. I've come a long way with my dyslexia and dysgraphia and leave this up as an example to others who have the same struggles that... Your writing does get better. so... Yeah. :) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was pulled out of her bed violently as she lay dazed and confused on the floor she looked up.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Don't remember me mud blood?" he asked. Hermione stood up quickly.

"Malfoy… what do I owe this displeasure?" she asked. That sickening smirk spread across his face.

"Just checking up on my favorite filth."

"Ron's in the other room."

"I didn't know you were funny granger…" he said.

"What are you planning on doing Malfoy? Were in the weasley house, you can't touch me here you'll never even make it out of this room." She threatened. "That's why I'm not even reaching for my wand…" she chuckled.

"Very clever… I was just in the neighbor hood."

"We're in the middle of no where Malfoy."

"I was looking for Potter."

"Oh you mean Harry? Never heard of him." she said smirked.

"Cute… Now tell me where he is?"

"Or what you'll taunt me… you can't touch me remember." Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't tempt me…" he reached for his wand. Hermione placed her hand on Malfoy's chest.

"Crucio…" she breathed. Malfoy dropped to the floor… "Silencio!" after she thought he couldn't take any more. "Finite!"

"I'll get you granger!" he yelled as he stood up slowly…

"What's going on in there!" Ron yelled thru the door.

"I'll be back…"

"I'll be waiting…" when Fred George and Ron rushed thru the door all they saw was a faint green mist.

"Visitors?" Fred asked.

"Just Malfoy… I took care of him."

"Your wand in on the table though…" George said with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah I beat him up…" she laughed. now we have a lazy day tomorrow I suggest we get some rest… good night." She pushed them out of the room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred George and Ron all looked at each other.

"I don't like the idea of Malfoy being in Hermione's room…" Ron said.

"Ron she's not going to shag a death eater…" Fred said.

"she's not going to shag him either…" George added. Ron's face turned red.

"Bugger off…" he mumbled as he walked away. Fred and George walked down the hallway to there room.

"There's something new and different about our book worm Fred." George said as he sat down on his bed.

"I know… I don't know what it is… I just… I can't put my finger on it." Fred agreed.

"Well her looks have improved…"

"Her body has improved." Fred said.

"Is that all you think about."

"Oh please don't act like you haven't noticed."

"I noticed in her third year… you stay away from her Fred… I had my eye on her even before Ron did."

"I know I know… You just stay away form Alicia."

"Will do…"

"Any ways… I've been meaning to tell you something. I saw Hermione downstairs in the study… she had a book float to her."

"Not so strange there Fred…" George laughed.

"No… George she didn't use a wand…"

"That's impossible Dumbledore couldn't even do magic without a wand that's ancient power that is." George said.

"Not even Harry can do that…"

"She's been diving into he ancient readings. This isn't good.Power like that is said to be dark. It's said to be deadly."

"what do you mean…"

"I read about it when trying to uncover a spell for our invisibility tablets. Well I spotted a document that told about some witch in Liverpool who after years of studying the dark arts gained that ancient power."

"How's the old bat doing?"

"She's dead Fred." He said darkly. "The power built up inside her and she was found surrounded by a dark orb dead."

"We must worn Hermione."

"We will just give me a few days to look back on the document… there was something else about a greater ancient power. A good one."

"Wait… She could be valuable to the cause George… maybe Malfoy keeps bothering her for her power…"

"The ferret isn't that smart."

Hermione backed away form the door.

_This could kill me? _


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat on the floor of her bed room surrounded by candles. Hermione stared directly into on of the burning flames.

_Take it back… take it back… take it back… take it back… _

_**Knock knock!!!**_

Hermione was snapped out of her trance.

"Hermione!!! Open up!!!" Fred banged on the door.

"Come on Hermione we promise we won't bite!!!" George added.

Hermione waved her hand over all the candles.

"Conceal…" the candles disappeared.

"Hermione!!!"

"I'm coming… I'm coming…" she rang strait into the candle stand. "OUCH!'

"Hermione… were coming in…"

"No need to…" she said as she opened the door.

"Oh… Well we were going to duel… everyone Charlie Ron Ginny Harry, let's go."

"Fine let me get dressed… I'll be out in a minute." Hermione closed the door. She ran to her closet and pulled out low rider flare jeans and a Emerald green button up dress shirt. Even when she put it on she showed her now visible hip bones. Hermione almost ran out the door with her wand. She ran out side to see everyone was waiting for her.

"Come on mione!!! You're first!" Ron said. The two faced off against each other as the rest sat and watched.

"Place your bets!!! Fred yelled. Everyone all at once voted for Hermione to pummel Ron."

"Disporito!" Hermione disappeared form sight.

"Where'd she go?" Ron asked. he dropped his guard and Hermione took action.

"Expelliarmus!" rons wand flew out of his hand and landed 10 feet away form him.

"No fair!" Ron yelled.

"Immobilise..." Hermione appeared behind him. Ron watched helplessly as Hermione walked in front of him…

"Hermione!!! Let me move!!!" he whined.

"Say uncle!" she laughed.

"Yeah Ron say uncle…" Fred yelled.

"No!"

"then suffer the consequences… Incendio!" Hermione lit fire to rons shoe..

"Uncle!!!" he yelled.

"Finite…" she said and the fire went out. then she said it again and Ron was able to move…

"Whose next to fight the great Hermione!!!" she laughed.

"I'll take you on…" Fred said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Fred.. Lets see what you got…"

"Alright missy. But I'm not going to go easy on you…"

"Your move first, it's the least I can do…"

"Witches first."

"Ahh a true gentleman! But I insist age before beauty…"

"Alright… Obliterate!" Hermione rolled out of the way

"Langlock!" Fred's tong was instantly fused to the top of his mouth…" he started making un understandable spells that couldn't come to pass. Hermione spotted a frog hopping passed.

"Engorgio! Oppungo!!!" the frog first enlarged and then ran at Fred who screemed something like uncle…"

"Finite!" the frog went small and ended up just hoping on top of a ver vexed freds head.

"Wha… Aout… I…. On…"

"What about your tong?" she asked. "Oh I'm keeping it like this… In fact Silencio!" Freds face went very red and he ponced on Hermione and began to tickle her…."

"Finite finite finite!!!" Hermione yelled. Fred stood up and smiled.

"Thank you mione.."

"yeah whatever." She smiled. He kneeled down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry your beautiful head, mina I'll get you back." Hermione shuddered


	5. Chapter 5

"so whose next to take on our little Hermione?" george asked moving fred off the feild.

"How about me?" ginny said stepping forward.

"I don't know i haven't had a go yet..." harry said.

"Yes lets save the cat fight for the last round." george laughed.

"You. You're next." hermione said.

"Oooh, goergey i think you might be in trouble!" fred laughed. george stepped forward and shook hermiones hand.

"Now i won't go easy on you..." hermione said.

"I wouldn't expect you to..." he smiled.

"Are you guys going to keep talking or are you going to duel!" ron roared.

"You're move mione'." george said wih a smile.

"Cunfundos!" hermione missed george by only a few inches.

"cunjuctivitis." hermione rolled out of the way of the curse.

"Expelliarmus" hermione hit georges wand right out of his hand. "Imobilise!" george froze in place.

"Hermione wins!" ginny yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay now it's my turn!" Ginny said jumping up in the air. Hermione ran up to Ginny.

"What say you we get out of here… we'll give them a good scare."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Are you two going to gossip all day or are you going to fight!?" Ron yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and walked away.

_Ginny? Can you hear me?_

Ginny stared at Hermione.

"Yes…" she said.

_no gin… think it… I'll explain later._

_Where did you learn this Hermione?_

_I said I would explain later. Now gin this is what were going to do…_(AN: ah ah ah you'll have to wait and see!)

"You ready Ginny… Now I'm not going to go easy on you!" Hermione yelled.

"Show me what you got you scarlet!!!"

"What did you just call me!" Hermione shouted.

"A scarlet!"

"that's rich coming from the Gryffindor Whore!!!"

"Woe! Where did that come from?" George asked his brother.

"This has waited to long!!!! You stole my man!"

"You stole mine!!!" Hermione shouted. The two girls two in each others face.

"Draco was mine bitch!" Ginny yelled

"No he was mine!!!"

"WHAT!" Ron yelled!

"Ginny!" Fred yelled.

"Hermione!" George bellowed.

"He was mine!!!"

"Oh gin when ever he shagged you, you know who he was thinking of? Me…"

Ginny raised her wand along with Hermione.

"AVADA KAVERA!!!!!" they shouted.

A green light blinded the boys…


	7. Chapter 7

"Bloody hell… Bloody Hell… BLOODY HELL!!!" Ron yelled rushing with the other boys into a green Haze…

"No… No… No…" Harry said.

"There wands… there wands…" Fred said.

"My sweet… My sweet… my sweet-" he was cut out by an all too familiar voice.

"Did some one already beat us here?" the boys spun to see Draco Malfoy and his two big goons.

"What the hell do you want!?" George yelled.

"I came here for the mud blood… where is she?"

"DEAD!" Fred yelled.

"then I'll be needing Ginny." He said in moved.

"She's dead as well…" Harry said.

"Very well… we'll be taking you instead…" suddenly they were engulfed in darkness.

**AN: HEY! thanks for reading! and keep those comments and reviews coming... flames accepted! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mean while:**_

Ginny and Hermione laughed as the boys screamed and pouted. Suddenly there laughter stopped when they saw three cloaked figures walked up behind there boys. One un hooded himself Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"Draco…" Ginny said through clenched teeth. She began to climb down the tree wher Hermione stopped her.

"Look…" she pointed to a fourth man coming behind Ginny's brothers.

They heard a far away Draco ask where they were. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"We have to go and help." Ginny said.

"no…" Hermione said catching Ginny's arm to keep her from climbing down.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Ginny…" Hermione said slightly irritated. " you can't go down there… they came here for us… that wouldn't be the smart thing to do." They looked back at the field to see the group was gone.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny jumped down out of the tree and ran into the middle of the field. She spun around desperate to see either her boyfriend or her brothers. Where did they go!" she shouted.

"Calm down gin… we can find them… I can find them."

"then do it!" she yelled.

"okay… come on." the two girls ran up back to the house.

Hermione and Ginny raced up the stars and went into Hermione's room.


	9. Chapter 9

back to boys

Fred opened his eyes to see himself sitting in the Gryffindor common room. He looked around to see his brothers and Harry lying still on the ground. Fred walked over to his brother George.

"George…" he shook.

"Hermione… my poor Hermione…" Fred murmured.

"George!!!" Fred shouted into his brothers ear.

"WHAT!!!" George hoped up onto his feet.

"Hermione ay?" he asked.

"What?" George asked. Before his brother could reply Ron and Harry woke up.

"ugh… where are we?" Ron asked.

"Look around dumb dumb you were stuck in this place for how many years?" Fred asked.

"shut it…"

"You shut it you little bugger." Fred said getting dangerously close to his brothers face.

"Or what you pansy!" Ron yelled.

"WAIT!" George yelled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Where's Charlie and bill?" he asked. the group looked around. They saw two sets of feel sticking out behind a chair. The group walked over and gazed upon there two brothers sleeping.

"they always could sleep thru anything." George said.

"Lets have some fun…" Fred went to reach for his wand and found nothing. He looked at Harry and his two brothers. they all searched there pockets.

"that's not good." Ron said.

"Really?" Fred asked. "I thought it was a good thing." He said sarcastically. George walked over to his two brothers and woke them up by kicking them in the sides.

"What?" bill asked.

"Five more minutes mum…" Charlie's mumbled,

"Get up!" Fred yelled.

"We need to know if you have your wands…" Harry said.

"Of course we have our wands…" bill said putting his hands on his hips.

"A great wizard always carries one." Charlie said.

"Just check." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Fine…" bill said. he reached into his back pocket and found nothing. He looked at his brother.

"Well I have mine." Charlie pulled out a wand.

"well now that we have a wand... wait." harry walked over and took the wand.

"Hey thats mine..." charlie whined. harry scowled at fred and george.

"You can keep it... its a WWW product." he waved the wand and it turned into a rubber chicken. for once fred and george didnt laugh. even they got that the whole group was now compleatly defence less.

**AN: hey keep reviewing i can't keep making it better if you don't review!**


	10. Chapter 10

BACK TO THE BURROW

Hermione Ginny busted open Hermione's door and saw an unexpected some one standing there.

"Hello Ginny. Hermione." Percy looked form one girl to the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"I came to say I'm sorry… where is everyone?" he asked. "I came in to a empty house."

"There gone not that you care." Ginny said.

"Don't be hostel." Hermione whispered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE!" he yelled.

"were going to find them! Jeez you weasley's are all the same… you just emiedietly freak out."

"he is into a weasley!" Ginny yelled.

"And you all yell way to much… now leave I can't have this negative energy in here… GO!" the red heads with equal scowls on there face walked out the door. Hermione walked to the edge of her bed and gazed down at her trunk. She un did the latched and opened it.

"There you are…" she said pulling out a gold coin. She rubbed it. And hoped that what she was about to attempt worked.

_please god let them have there coins... Fred George Harry Ron… Fred George Harry Ron… Fred George Harry Ron…_


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to get out of here…" Harry said.

"Who cares the most important person in my life is gone…" Ron said. it had just sunk in that his secret keeper his true best friend was gone.

"What about Ginny?!" bill yelled.

"That's who I'm talking about you Git!" he yelled.

"I thought you meant Hermione…" Harry said.

"I did to… I'm sorry." Bill added.

"I can't believe she's gone." George said.

"Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"Hermione." The boys stared in disbelief.

"Ginny was our sister…" bill said. anger spread across the room like a wild fire.

"yeah… everyone is morning Ginny. What about Hermione?" guilt quickly put out the fire that had quickly gripped the hearts of all the men standing in to common room.

"whoa!" Harry's hand flew to his pocket. Suddenly so did Georges.

"What in the name…" Harry and George looked at each other in disbelief. "It can't be only Hermione can set off the alarm." He pulled out D.A. coin they had received in his sixth year.

"She's alive… can we contact her? let her know we're here?"

"boys" 

they all jumped at a familier voice.

Boys can you hear me? Are you all okay? 

"Hermione?" George asked.

thank god! Who is this?"

"it's George Hermione… are you dead?"

what? no!!! it was a prank we shouted the killing curse with no intent and then I conjured green smoke and light to fool you… Ginny was in on it too… we saw you guys get kidnapped. I need to know here you are!" 

"tell her we're at Hogwarts… or we think." Bill said.

no need to tell George to tell me… who was that. agh! Never mind. Ginny precy and I are on our way… please hold on! 

"percy?" bill mouthed to Charlie. Charlie only shrugged.

"wait! Hermione!"

yes?

"to make sure we are actually here. check the map. It's under freds bed.

I'll be right back. 

A few uneasy moments passed.

How do I open it?

"I solemnly swear that I am up to know good." Fred recited.

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good... it worked! I see you I see you there… we are… Hermione's voice cut off

"Hermione?" no answer "Hermione!" nothing.

"spell must have worn off..." fred said.

"Maybe..." george had a sick feeling in his stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione felt dizzy and dropped to the ground. She put her hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat that was threatening to run into her eyes.

_what's going on_? she asked herself.

"Hermione" she heard a voice call out. Hermione heard footsteps and she lifted herself off the ground quickly. "Hermione? Have you found out anything yet?" Ginny asked busting in. she saw her friends cheeks flushed. "Hermione… are… are you okay?"

"Yes never been more okay in my life. The boys are at Hogwarts."

"_Hogwarts?_" Percy said stepping in.

"we have to go" Ginny said.

_Wow._ Wait now we need a plan." Percy said grabbing her hand.

"There's no way in Merlin I would ever listen to you."

"He's right gin" Ginny eyes flashed with fire.

"fine… what do you propose all mighty knowing one." She said.

"We use the tunnels to get into Hogwarts undetected."

"That's a good idea." Percy said.

"then once were in we'll do an invisibility charm to cover ourselves. Simple yet effective."

"I like this plan…" percy said.

"Are we done?" Ginny asked.

"yes lets aperate to hogsmeade… and we should have the home in no time." hermione said.

"Well come on then." ginny pperated out.

"Hermione?" percy asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you well, you're incrediably pale... and your eyes..."

"What about them?"

"They look darker then usual... hmm... it must be my imagination. the excitment. are you still uneasy about aperation?"

_now would be the time to use some help. i'm too weak to. _

"please..." percy walked over to hermione. she wrappe dher arms around his waist.

"Here we go." hermione closed ehr eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are they?" Ron asked.

"Who knows…" bill said.

"Fred!" George yelled.

"What!" Fred jumped.

"remember when snape would confiscate our wands?" George's eyes lit up.

"Do you think they're still there?" George asked. the two ran up the stairs leaving the others in the dust. They returned a moment later.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked. Fred with a cocky smile brought out behind his back two wands.

"Nice!" bill yelled patting the twins on the back.

"Now to decide who gets one." Charlie said.

"Harry should get one, he is the most experience fighter." Bill said and the others agreed.

"Ron as been in battles to…" Charlie added.

"In every one I've been." Harry said.

"Ron it's yours." They tried to hand him the wand.

"No. there's no way. George knows more spells. And is a more accurate aim." The others were taken aback by rons honesty.

"It's yours mate." Fred handed George the wand.

"Are you guys sure?" they all nodded.

"lets get out of here." Harry said.

"Hermione is coming for us." bill said.

"She has the map no matter where she is she'll be able to find us." George said. "Come on." they all walked up the door.

"Alohamora." The door swung open. "Thanks Hermione…" Harry said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on we're here! Let's go." Ginny said.

"Wait Ginny, Hermione doesn't look so good." Hermione looked around.

"I feel fine." Hermione said lying through her teeth. Percy gave her a non believing look. "Really it was the apperation."

"Well good lets go." Ginny began running towards honey dukes.

"Why are we going to honey dukes i thought we wee going to the castle..." percy said.

"Theres a trap door that leads to a tunnel." hermione said.

"So?" percy said. ginny stopped and looked at him with a -you-aren't-this-stupid- look on her face.

"Percy use your head... why would we be takeing a tunnel?" there was a pause.

"It leads to hogwarts?" he asked.

"Good... NOW... LETS... GO!" she yelled and the pushed past the shop keep into the celler where they quickly dissapeared.

"Hey! you kids can't be down... here." the shop keep looked around. "I'm getting too old for this..." he mumbled going up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

With each turn the boys would stop and peer around the corner.

"Harry we need to get to the one eyed whitch..." George started

"The tunnel will lead us to hogsmede." Fred finished.

"But hermiones coming." Harry said.

"We don't know that." George said.

"He's right that message was cut short." Charlie said

"We need to stay here." ron piped up. "We can't put her in danger." he said.

"No one wants to put her in danger." bill said.

"We need to get out of here." george said.

"We'll take a vote." charlie said.

"Al those favored in going..." george raised his hand with bill. "Fred..." he reminded.

"I changed my mind." he said. i want to stay hermione could get hurt." the boys noted the amount of concern in his voice. "I have n idea... It may sound crazy. You all go. I'll stay wait for hermione. here fred take the wand..."

"No..." harry interupted.

"I'm staying harry." he said in a stern voice.

"I meant no keep the wand." he smiled. the other boys turned in horror.

"Harry... its suicide. what if malfoy and his goons come?" Ron said.

"We may need that wand." Charlie added.

"He might needed it more then we do. I've made up my mind. Lets geta move on." one by one the boys walked up and said what may be there last good bye to there brother. "Good luck." harry said. then here was one left.

"You always were the crazy twin." George said.

"Yeah... and also the good looking one." fred smiled. "I'll be fine."

"What if she doesn't come?"

"She will. trust me." fred said.

"Always." the two brothers hugged and then took a final look at each other. "If you need me..." he stopped and looked at the others. "You know what to do." fred nodded. "Bye Gred."

"Bye Forge." the two smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't like this I don't like this one bit…" Percy said as they walked through the dark tunnel.

"shut up percy…" Ginny said.

"YOU can't tell me what to do…" percy said. "I'm your older brother." Ginny spun around and got in Percy's face.

"You may be older… But you are not my brother…" Percy took a step back. Ginny turned around and kept walking. "punk." She mumbled. Percy looked at Hermione. She just shrugged and walked past him.

_Oh my head… what's wrong with me…. It must be this power… I have to make it though… be strong Hermione, be strong. _

"Come on hurry!"

The three stopped.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"If you would close that trap of yours I would tell you."

"Come on Charlie!"

"It's them!" Ginny ran twards the noise.

_Something doesn't feel right…_ Hermione thought.

"Ginny stop! We have to get out of here!" Ginny did not stop. "Stupefy!" Hermione yelled. Gin froze in place. She ran to her and grabbed Percy's arm. "Get us out of here!" Percy nodded quickly.

They landed ungracefully under a tree.

"Hermione what the hell!" Ginny yelled. She turned to Percy looking around. "Where is she?"

"Great..." percy moaned.

"Bugger."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello again…" Hermione looked up at Draco. He grabbed her by the shirt and threw her up against the wall. "Hermione?"

"I can't breathe…." Hermione slumped in his arms with full dead weight Draco sunk to the floor.

_This had better work…_

"Hermione? Hermione? SHIT!!!!" Draco looked around and got up quickly… "I can't be here… He'll think I killed her…" Draco took off down the tunnel.

Hermione stood up after a few minutes and after the echoing of foot steps sub sided.

"What a Git…" Hermione began to run down the tunnel to the one eyed witch.


	18. Chapter 18

Fred walked down the long corridor. With each step he took a long echo would fallow. And with each echo that came he would think "SHUT UP!!!!" he knew that if the constant sound of his steps didn't stop it wouldn't be long until a death eater cam along. Suddenly he herd a mad rush of footsteps. Fred looked to either side of him he opened the first door he saw and rushed in.

_A broom closet… wonderful._

He turned the key in the key hole and began to turn.

"**CLICK" **

"SHHHHHH!" Fred shushed the key hole violently as it locked and then he waited.

"_Malfoy what's going on?" _he heard a familiar voice say.

"_where is she?" _he heard yet another familiar voice say.

"_He's going to kill you!!!" _the first voice said.

"_what did you do!!! He's going to kill s all." _

"_You've screwed us all over!!!" _

"_Crabbe Goyle! Shut up! she's dead okay!"_

_Maybe its not her… maybe they mean another death eater… please Merlin… please… _

"_you killed granger!!!" _Goyle yelled

"_No! I mean… she just slumped into my arms… I didn't touch her."_

Fred felt his breath catch. His heart felt like some one had hit it dead on with the killing curse. All feeling of hope and happiness… love was slowly being sucked out of him. His heart suddenly dropped to the put of his stomach. he covered his mouth knowing that sob as on its way out.

"_I'd run if I were you…" _Crabbe sneered.

"Avada Kedavra!"Fred yelled in a broken voice. He heard a set of footsteps run off. He kicked open the door.

"Avada Kedavra!!!" it hit one of the boys square in the back. goyle reached he chubby arms behind hin in an attempt to feel the damage that had been done. His breath caught in his throat and he began to go down. he landed on Malfoy who was unable to push the 300 pound boy off him.

Fred ran to the two and pointed his wand strait at Malfoy.

"Please…. no…."

"Is that what she said? Did that stop you!!!" Fred sobbed with an angry cry.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione heard foot steps coming from a corridor behind her she moved behind a statue quickly. She saw a flustered looking Draco rounding a corner and flying down the corridor.

"I killed… I… He's going to kill me… oh what have I done… I didn't touch… they'll never believe me." He rounded the next corner

"_Malfoy what's going on?"_ she heard a familiar voice say.

"_where is she?"_ she heard yet another familiar voice say.

"_He's going to kill you!!!"_ the first voice said.

"_what did you do!!! He's going to kill s all." _

"_You've screwed us all over!!!" _

"_Crabbe Goyle! Shut up! she's dead okay!"_

I can't believe it they all think I'm dead! They'll be shocked when they see me alive! _"__you killed granger!!!"_ Goyle yelled

"_No! I mean… she just slumped into my arms… I didn't touch her." _

"_I'd run if I were you…" _Crabbe sneered.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ she gasped at the sound of that curse. As far as she could tell it was a new voice. Who ever it was they were angry.

"_Avada Kedavra!!!"_ Hermione was terrified when she heard a loud thud. She had the impulse to run but couldn't she looked down to see green smoke inching around her ankles.

"I have to stop this Hermione whispered to herself. She jumped around the corner to see a tall red head standing over a pinned Malfoy.

"Fred…" she whispered.

"Please… No…" Malfoy whimpered.

"Is that what she said? Did that stop you!!!" Fred sobbed with an angry cry.

"Fred!!!!" Hermione yelled


	20. Chapter 20

"Hermione…" he whispered. "Hermione?" he called out as he turned around. He could see the brown haired girl standing a ways down the corridor.

"Fred!" Hermione yelled. Fred turned back to Malfoy and raised his wand. "Fred stop!!! I'm alive!"

"stupefy!" Malfoy turned blue and stiffened. Fred turned around and looked at the girl. she was already half way down running twards him. Fred waited in awe as she came to him. She stopped once she saw his eyes.

"Fred?" she asked. Fred wrapped his arms around the surprised Hermione.

"I thought I had lost you…" he whispered into her hair. "I thought you were gone…"

"Bu I'm here… I had to fake my death so Malfoy would leave… I'm sorry." Hermione placed her hand on the back of his head and wrapped her other arm around him. "I'm alright…" She heard a muffled sob. "Are you crying?"

"No!" Fred said. he pulled back and wiped his eyes. "Hermione I need to tell you something…" they were interrupted by the sound of angry foot steps.

"Later! We have to go!!!"

"No we have to leave!!!"

"Your brothers... and Harry. what about them?" she asked as they ran.

"Already escaped I had to stay… I knew you would come I couldn't just let you wonder around the castle looking." Hermione looked at George with a kind smile. "this way." Fred moved a painting and pulled her into and through a long tunnel. They raced to the end where they could see a light.

"where does this go?"

"Hogsmeade."


	21. Chapter 21

"Lets go we have waited for her long enough." Ginny smiled.

"That's the best idea you have had all day!" the two began to run too hogsmeade when they got there they saw a familiar group. "Ron! Harry! George or Fred…! Charlie!!! "You're okay!!!"

"Yes!!! Where's Hermione?" George said well hugging his sister. Ginny stood back.

"We don't know Percy said."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well we all got attacked and we tried to aperate out but to no avail." Percy said.

"YOU LOST HER!!!!" Ron yelled.

"No! Well yes…" Ginny said. "but.." just then Ginny was run down by two people.

"OI!!! Watch where you're going!!!" she looked up to see one of the twins and Hermione. "Never mind!!!" he hopped up and hugged Hermione.

"No time for celebration." They all looked at her.

"What?"

"We have company." She said. they all turned to see many death eaters. "Run. I'll take care of them."

"Are you insane?" Harry yelled. They all turned to see Hermione's hair was running white and her eyes began to turn black.

"No… Leave I will take care of them."

"Hermione are you okay your looking… a little evil?" George asked.

"GO!"

"Well you heard the woman lets trot off!" George yelled.

"we're not leaving." Fred was thrown back a good ten feet by a force he could not see. The others ran to his aid. Hermione threw out her hands out.

"YOU CANNOT STOP US!!!" a young man with black hair yelled.

"WANT TO BET!???!!!!" Hermione shoved her hands forward and a white light flew from each one hitting him square in the chest. Hermione fell to her knees.

"YOU ARE TOO WEAK YOU CAN'T FINNISH THIS FIGHT!!! YOU'RE USING OLD MAGIC OLD DARK MAGIC IT WILL ENGULF YOU!!! EAT YOU UINTILL YOUR NOTHING!!!" he shouted standing up. suddenly he was in front of Hermione. "let me train you… Join us. be the great on you can be. Your heart your love for these… things" he motioned to her friends. "They are holding you back… join us."

"NEVER!" Hermione shoved her hand against his chest making him fly a good thirty feet back. Hermione ran to her friends. "Stand around me!" they all did what they were told.

"They are escaping!"

"what's going on?" Harry asked. suddenly Hermione's glow spread out and touched all her friends they began to disappear along with her. Then there was an amazing light. And they felt a soft wind begin to swirl around them. They looked up to see the sky turning black. everyone looked to Hermione. She was the only on whose glow was fading.

_Its killing her._ Fred thought. Before he could say anything the light vanished they all looked around to see they were safe in the burrow.

"Oh my god Hermione!" Ginny yelled. She rushed to her friend who was lying motionless on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Five days later**

"Where's Fred?" Ginny asked

"Where has he been sense Hermione…" Ginny cut George off.

"His room of course… I'll see if he'll come down." Ginny said. She walked up the stairs and peeked into his room. "Fred come down for a spot o breakfast."

"No…"

"You haven't eaten in five days."

"Neither has she." She looked to his bed to see Hermione still laying there, a spell the only thing keeping her breathing.

"Its cruel to have her like this… Fred we need to let her go."

"Get out gin…" he said angrily.

"Fred-"

"Out!" he yelled. Ginny nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Hermione…" he walked over to his bed and kneeled. "I need you… please… don't do this… wake up… you still can… please… I need you in my life…" Fred sobbed until he cried himself to sleep holding her hand. His head laying in her lap.

"Hermione has sure grown up… actually pretty now." Lee said.

"She's always been pretty you Git." Fred said.

"Seems like Freddy here has a crush!" lee laughed.

"Rocking the cradle mate?" George asked.

"no! she's rons remember." Fred said

"In his imagination! He hasn't acted yet… you should. If you like her."

"Maybe…" Fred said

"Wait you like her?" lee shouted.

"Shouted to the world why don't you! I don't think the U.S. quite heard you!"

"Well do you?" lee asked.

"Yeah.. guess so… Yes I do… sense I first saw her." he locked eyes with Hermione who gave a kind smile. She waved happily and then went back to the book she was reading.

"Fred?" he looked around no one was saying his name

"Fred?"

"Fred, wake up…" Fred stirred awake. He saw Hermione sitting up in her bed. She moved a lock of his hair out of his face.

"Hermione? We thought you were dead."

"I did too… you kept me alive?" she asked.

"Yeah… its been five days and they had already tried to shut down the spell but I wouldn't let them… I've been sitting in here for a those five days waiting. I knew you would wake up."

"I was scared…" she said.

"Me too… Hermione I need to tell you. Every time I try something gets in the way. or something bad happens…"

"Well then say it…"

"Hermione-"

"Look you need to leave this room its like your dead along wit her!!!" George yelled busting in.

"Hello not dead…" Hermione said.

"Hermione!" he ran out of the room.

"Nice welcome… you were saying."

"I-"

"Look!" George led everyone else in.

"Bloody hell…" Fred said. "I'll tell you later."

"I brought you some food mione." Ginny said laying a tray down in her lap..


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you remember?" Harry asked pulling a chair to her bed.

"Light. Then darkness." She said eating some porridge.

"Do you remember the death eaters… they surrounded us." Ginny urged.

"I do remember that… but then there was light and then… and then nothing." Hermione ate her food fast. "Thank you gin that was wonderful."

"We need to know something…" Ron asked.

"Okay…" she said looking at her hands. "Its about the magic isn't it…"

"Yes… what was that."

"In our fourth year I just knew that everything was going to come down to a war. Good against evil. Harry against Voldermort." Everyone looked around. "I was in the library and I saw a door with a pad lock on it. It was calling to me. I know it sounds crazy but it was calling to me. I undid the lock and inside was a whole other section. Row beyond row of books. I couldn't help myself. the first book I picked up said _black magic a history_."

"you didn't…" Percy said.

"I'm afraid I did." Hermione said in a weak voice.

"Hermione even looking through that book can kill you." Percy said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"He means books of such darkness can do many things to you. They can fool you into thinking its okay. They can burn your skin when you touch them. Make you see things… feel things. kill you even."

"Unless your extremely powerful… Hermione what happened when you picked up that book?" Percy asked.

"It was the oddest thing I felt like I was falling through the ground. When I got up I was in this odd room. Thousands of empty pictures. A cauldron. And more books. there were banners of snakes and such terrible things…" Hermione covered her face with her hands as of to push that memory away.

"You found his office…" Percy said.

"That I did…"

"Did you stay and read the book."

"I stayed and read all of them…" Hermione said. "I knew it as the only way I could fully help Ron and Harry… I wasn't strong enough though… the power that the knowledge gave me…"

"It started to eat away at her…"

"Wait how do you know all this Percy?" George asked.

"I too read the books." Hermione and Percy locked eyes. they stayed silent for a long while.

"How did you stop?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"She read the last book." Percy said.

"That's right. I couldn't learn anymore. But I didn't want to I couldn't help my self. I didn't want to go back but… I couldn't help it…" Hermione said sinking back into her bed.

"Its okay Hermione.."

"Am I no better then a death eater?" Hermione asked.

"No your better and more powerful… that same man who approached you with dark hair approached me and I am sad to say I took his offer… but you didn't you can control your power now…" Percy said. "I was sent here to kill you Hermione." Percy said. all the boys stood up at once and pointed there wands at him.


	24. the end

Percy's eyes began to glow grey. He stared at the boys they all screamed out and dropped to their knees. Ginny rushed at her brother he froze her in place.

"Would you all calm down? You didn't let me finish! I cam here to kill her! I'm not going to!!!"

"We can't trust you!!!" Fred yelled starting to stand up but was harshly put back down.

"Yes you can…" Hermione said. all the boys looked shocked at her.

"See!" with that he let them up and unfroze his sister. She punched him square in the face.

"Son of a bitch!!!"

"Hey! That's mum!" Percy yelled.

"Why aren't you attacking him!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin its fine he was going to kill me but he's had a change of heart." Hermione said.

"Oh…" she helped her brother up. He looked at her.

"You broke my bloody nose!"

"Less then you deserve…" she said. The other boys chuckled.

"I see where she gets it…" Percy mumbled. Hermione began to slide out of bed. Fred rushed to her side. His brother George eyed him suspiciously.

"Here let me help…" he took her hand in his.

"Thanks but I'm okay." And indeed she was she had no trouble getting out of bed.

"That's odd… you shouldn't be walking…" Percy said.

"Well I am…Oh god what's today?"

"I don't know a week before we get back to Hogwarts… can we go back?" Ginny asked.

"No… We can't." Hermione said.

"What are those kids going to do?" Fred asked.

"Will they be ambushed?" Ginny asked.

"No… I don't think so." Hermione said looking sad.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Your owls here…" they all turned to see Hedwig with a bag being held in her beak. Harry walked over and took the bag from her mouth.

"Good girl…" she nipped his fingers affectionately. He emptied the bag on the bed. Four letters fell out. Hermione opened one and read out loud.

"_Dear Hermione granger,_

_I am displeased to say that Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry will no longer be a running institution. Hogwarts is no longer safe. Therefore you and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley services are no longer needed. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience._

_Sincerely,_

_McGonagall_

_p.s. I believe albus would want you to reform a certain group. You've always wanted to be a teacher. So teach. The best of luck. " _

"What should we do?" she asked Harry.

"I believe its time to reform the D.A. call all members. Not the Slytherin's that singed up. they cannot be trusted anymore… but everyone else." He said. everyone looked around at each other.

"What do we do?" Percy asked.

"We?" Ginny asked.

"WOW! Wait! What's the DA?" Charlie asked.

"Oh so sorry…" Hermione said.

"Stands for Dumbledore's Army." Harry said.

"A secret society for those at Hogwarts who wanted to know how to protect them selves efficiently from an attack form death eaters and other dark forces." Hermione said.

"It was the year Umbridge took over mate." Fred said.

"Oh… I see." Bill and Charlie said at the same time."

"Hermione… you were always the organizer… what do we do?" Harry asked.

"We need supplies first then a place to teach and then we need our students."

"Ok… so what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Fred George you help me gather supplies you two are now teachers as well… do we agree?" she asked Harry and Ron who nodded.

"Agreed." They both said.

"Then Charlie bill Harry and Ron you all find us a place."

"Right." they all said.

"Ginny… you ring the alarm… contact every one on the list. You remember who was on it right?"

"Of course." She said.

"Then lets get to it! We don't have much time." Hermione said. every one left the room. fred before steppin out turned to hermione.

"Hemrione?" she smiled.

"Yes?" he looked down at his feet...

"Later tonight... we need to talk... i have something important to tell you."

"And I to you." she said.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight." she said.

THE END

SEE THE NEXT PART IN THIS SEIRIES... SEE BELOW FOR DETAILS

HEY EVERY ONE THE NEXT STORY WHICH SHOULD BE UP IS CALLED _**A NEW POWER: A NEW Hermione II **_WATCH THIS ARMY RISE AGAIN IN MY TWIST ON HOW IT ALL GOES DOWN. I PROMISE IN THIS ONE Fred FINNALLY ADMITS TO HIS FEELINGS! YAY!


End file.
